


Shut Up and Kiss Me

by nannygirl



Series: Magic Moments Filled with Love [2]
Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Old photos, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nannygirl/pseuds/nannygirl
Summary: Red and Kitty take a look at some old photos from their early days of marriage.
Relationships: Kitty Forman/Red Forman
Series: Magic Moments Filled with Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1430068
Kudos: 5





	Shut Up and Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. I do not own That ‘70s Show or any of it’s characters. I do not own any of the actors or other shows that might be mentioned in this story. I own nothing!
> 
> Author’s Note: Hello everyone, hope you all remember this little collection of drabbles. I have several complete but never had much time to post them with how busy work and life and been, but I’m hoping to post more of these drabbles now that I have a bit more time and am just hoping that you are ready to read them too. Just as a reminder these drabbles did come from a list of prompts over on tumblr and I originally posted some of these over on my Red and Kitty blog (that70sshowgoldencouple) You can still send in requests for prompts if your interested just message me. A big thank you to Lisa for choosing this prompt as your request! Thank You! And thank you so much to all of you for stopping by to read, I hope you like it, please don’t forget to review I’d love to hear what you think, and as always please, Enjoy!
> 
> Title: #5 “Shut Up and Kiss Me”  
> Requested by: MistyMountainHop  
> Words: 428

“There’s my beautiful bride,” Red greeted with a grin as he stepped into the living room where Kitty sat on the sofa with a box of treasures nearby. “What’re you looking at?”

Kitty looked up and flashed him a smile. “Pictures of your beautiful bride.” 

“Hey, that’s our wedding album,” he noticed when he stepped closer to the sofa; his grin instantly transformed into a look of panic and he not so discreetly scanned the room. “Oh crap, where’s the TV Guide?”

She waved off his actions dismissively. “Honey, relax, you didn’t forget our anniversary. Although it’s nice to see how you keep track of important dates.”

Her teasing made Red shrug before he took a seat on the couch beside her.

“I was just cleaning up the den and found the album and well, I felt a little nostalgic,” she explained then quickly turned her attention back to the photo album. “Look how happy we are here. You’re even smiling.”

“Yeah, well, there wasn’t a dumbass in sight.”

A giggled left Kitty’s lips as she turned the page to reveal more photos. 

“Hey, I didn’t know you put some pictures from our honeymoon in here,” said, Red when photos of the two of them in swimsuits filled the next page.

“Well, there’s no such thing as a honeymoon album,” she reminded with a small laugh. “And I needed to find some place to commemorate our trip to the sunny beaches of Florida.”

Red didn’t seem to hear her, Kitty realized, his focused appeared solely focused on a picture of her younger self standing in front of the Atlantic Ocean in her bathing suit.

“I remember taking that photo of you in front of the ocean, and thinking Marylin Monroe had nothing on you.” A smile curled onto his lips.

Kitty nearly snorted with laughter while she rolled her eyes. “Oh, please.”

“I’m not kidding, Kitty,” Red argued back. “You were a real beauty back then.”

Her eyebrows shot up at his words. Had she heard him right? 

“Back then?”

“Yeah,” he nodded; a second or two passed before he seemed to realize his mistake. “And now, now you’re even more beautiful. Breath taking even. Of course, that’s not to say that you didn’t take my breath away before because you did. You do! I just you know, meant that I…”

Kitty giggled at her husband’s nervous ramblings then she shook her head. “Shut up and kiss me.”

A look of relief washed over Red’s face and he swiftly leaned in to cover her lips with his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: So what did you think? Yay? Nay? A little of both? Be sure to let me know in a review!
> 
> Some more drabbles are on the way and please remember if you want to request one just send me a PM. :D
> 
> Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, stay tuned, take care, and have a nice day!


End file.
